Charlie Lancaster and Olympic High School
by SociallyAwkward14174
Summary: Charles (Charlie) Lancaster finally gets a break from his abusive father when he gets accepted to a prestigious school in New York that takes sports and academics very seriously. He gets to live in a big house with a bunch of other teenagers who go to Olympic High School just like him. While there Charlie struggles through high school and all its ups and downs.
1. Summary and Character Descriptions

**Hi my name is SociallyAwkward14174 but you can call me whatever. This is just character descriptions and summary. You don't have to read, but if you do thanks.  
><strong>

**Summary: Charles (Charlie) Lancaster finally gets a break from his abusive father when he gets accepted to a prestigious school in New York that takes sports and academics very seriously. He gets to live in a big house with a bunch of other teenagers who go to Olympic High School just like him. While there Charlie struggles through high school and all its ups and downs. **

Percy Jackson  
>Sport: Swimming<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Messy Black<br>Eyes: Sea Green  
>Likes: Swimming, Annabeth, hanging out with friends, and blue foods<br>Dislikes: School, Bullies, and letting his friends down  
>Personality: Funny, Sarcastic, Caring, Loyal, ADHD, Dyslexia, Natural Leader, and Acts dumb sometimes<br>Fear: Failing (and Annabeth getting mad at him)

Annabeth Chase  
>Sport: Cross Country<br>Age:17  
>Hair: Blond<br>Eyes: Stormy Grey  
>Likes: Architecture, books, school, Percy, and Cross Country<br>Dislikes: Her fatal flaw- PRIDE, being called a dumb blonde  
>Personality: Smart, Sarcastic, Witty, ADHD, Dyslexia and Nice<br>Fear: Spiders

Jason Grace  
>Sport: Baseball<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Blond<br>Eyes: Electric Blue  
>Likes: Leading, Piper, heights, baseball, and pizza<br>Dislikes: Being called a jock, losing, and letting others down  
>Personality: Natural Leader, Smart, Caring, Serious, Moderate sense of humor, Doubts himself, Critisizes himself, Confident most of the time, Excepts all no matter what, and ADHD<br>Fear: The Unknown

Piper McLean  
>Sport: Cheerleading<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Carmel<br>Eyes: Changes color every time she blinks  
>Likes: Cheer, Jason, Mythology<br>Dislikes: Being called beauty queen, when people say Cheer isn't a sport, Girls that are mean, and Meat.  
>Personality: Down to Earth, Nice, Thoughtful, Smart, Perceptive of others feelings, and Caring<br>Fear: Jason leaving her

Leo Valdez  
>Sport: Racing<br>Age: 16  
>Hair: Curly Brown<br>Eyes: Chocolate brown  
>Likes: Making people laugh, Calypso, Making things, Machines, and Racing<br>Dislikes: Bullies, Meeting new people  
>Personality: Funny, Sarcastic, Witty, Smart, Likes machines more than people, Loud, ADHD, Energetic, Honest, Insecure, and Nice<br>Fears: Being left out

Hazel Levesque  
>Sport: Soft Ball and Horse Racing<br>Age: 14  
>Hair: Shoulder length, curly, dark brown<br>Eyes: Golden Brown  
>Likes: Old Music, Soft Ball, Frank, and Horses<br>Dislikes: New Music, Greedy people, and Boat rides  
>Personality: Shy, Nice, Quiet, Caring, Creative, Mature for her age, Easily Embarrassed, Very Affectionate, and loyal<br>Fears: Not fitting in

Frank Zhang  
>Sport: Archery and Football<br>Age: 15  
>Hair: Buzz Cut, Brown<br>Eyes: Brown  
>Likes: Archery, Football, Hazel,<br>Dislikes: Chinese handcuffs, Mean People, and Healthy food  
>Personality: Protective, Nice, Understanding, Shy, Pessimistic, Clumsy, and Caring<br>Fear: Not being able to protect the people he cares about

Nico di Angelo  
>Sport: Fencing<br>Age: 15  
>Hair: Shaggy black hair<br>Eyes: Dark Brown  
>Likes: Fencing, Boys, Horror movies, the color black<br>Dislikes: People (besides his friends), that he holds grudges  
>Personality: Quiet, Shy, Sceptical, Doesn't like to be touched, Keeps to himself, Secretive, Bold, ADHD, and Dyslexia<br>Fear: Being rejected because he is gay (He has not come out of the closet)

Marcus Buckner  
>Sport: Snowboarding<br>Age: 16  
>Hair: Red<br>Eyes: Light green  
>Likes: Boys, Reality TV Shows, Rainbows, and Snowboarding<br>Dislikes: Being called faggot, Getting really drunk, and People judging him on the fact that he is gay  
>Personality: Optimistic, Energetic, Funny, Talkative, Loud, Openly gay, Flirts with any guy even if their straight,<br>and Confident  
>Fear: Being in close spaces<p>

Charlie Lancaster  
>Sport: Hockey<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Blond in a quiff<br>Eyes: Icy Blue  
>Likes: Laughing, Beer, lip rings, Hockey, Sophie, Junk food, and Friends<br>Dislikes: Fake friends, His dad, his mom, hospitals, Exercising, and being abused  
>Personality: Shy, Opens up when you get to know him, Nice, Sarcastic, Protective, Dyslexia, Loyal, and Extreme ADHD<br>Fear: Being abused

Sophie Wilder  
>Sport: Figure Skating<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Wavy Brown<br>Eyes: Midnight Blue  
>Likes: Charlie, Figure Skating, Junkfood<br>Dislikes: Healthy Food, Rude People, The hockey team, and Heights  
>Personality: Smart, Nice, Funny, and Insecure<br>Fear: Heights


	2. Introductions Are Made

**So this is my first chapter. It's a little short, but that's how I intend to make all the chapters. Since the chapters are short that means I will post more often. I will let you know that school will be starting soon for me so I don't have an updating schedule. I have about five chapters written already so I will post those soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be posting another soon. **

CHAPTER 1

The bright yellow taxi drops me off in front of a gorgeous mansion. My jaw hits the floor with a thud. I grab my two duffel bags, my hockey bag, my hockey stick,  
>and my backpack. I had signed up to live in this house so I could go to the school near by. The house is only for athletes who don't have anywhere else to live.<br>My dad was always drunk and always beat me. I still have the bruises from last night when I told him I was leaving. He hadn't taken it too well. Once he was done  
>beating me he passed out on the couch. I forced myself to get up despite the excruciating pain. I packed my bags and was on the first flight to New York. I never<br>want to see that drunken ass whole ever again.

I chew my lip ring nervously as I pass through the 10 foot gates. I look around at the lovely garden. There was golden and marble statues sprinkling the lawn. Once I've reached the door, I rang the door bell. The door opens to reveal a women who appears to be in her 30's.

"Oh, You must be Charlie," She says. I nod and she allows me to come in.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson, but you can call me Sally," She says smiling," I take care of everyone here. I guess you could say I'm the 'mom'."

We enter the living room. Again, my jaw hits the floor, but this time with a loud clunk. The living room had an 80" flat screen TV and all the gaming consoles you could think of.

"Oh this is nothing, you should see the game room," She says. This is nothing?

She leads me up the stairs. We turn to the right and head down the hall.

"This is the room you are going to be staying in," Sally says gesturing to the last door of the hallway," The bathroom is just two doors down."

I nod and we stand there awkwardly.

Sally realizes I'm not much of a talker," I'm just gonna let you get settled."

She turns down the hallway and goes down stairs. I open the door to reveal a queen sized bed, TV, mini fridge, and a laptop with a red bow on it.

I walk in and begin to un pack my stuff. I hang my clothes up in my walk in closet (WALK IN!) and put my hockey gear under my bed. I pull out some of my favorite books, stacking them neatly on the bookshelf above my desk. Even though I have dyslexia I like to try to read them. I've never really finished any of them, but what I did read I liked, so I kept them.

Once I am settled in I consider going down stairs to grab a snack, but I'm afraid I might walk in to someone and have to talk to them. So as a result of my shyness and my social awkwardness, I turn my laptop on and look up the stats on the hockey game last night. When I was living with my dad he didn't like me watching Hockey, so I had to watch when he was passed out. Sometimes he would wake up and beat the living shit out of me. To escape the pain sometimes, I would get drunk in my room. The alcohol would numb the pain, but only for a while. I tried weed and cutting myself, but it was just like the alcohol. It was temporary.

I close the laptop realizing that there was nothing I could do on it. I sigh as my body crashes down onto my bed. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is footsteps pounding up the stairs.

I wake up to more feat pounding on the stairs, but this time the feet were going down. I lift my head slowly to look at my alarm clock. It reads 7:45 PM. It must be  
>dinner time. I groan loudly and get my lazy ass out of bed. I change into black jeans and a nirvana tanktop. I pass a mirror and a large blue and yellow bruise is<br>on my shoulder. I sigh and grab a red and black flannel. I stop by the mirror again and fix my hair. What? I want to make a good impression. What if there are cute  
>girls? That thought makes me nervous and I start to chew on my lipring.<p>

I open my door and go down the stairs. I keep chewing my lipring. My nervousness increases with each step. I run a hand through my blond hair. Another one of my nervous habits. I stop right next to the entrace of the dining room because I hear voices.

"So when's the new guy coming?" I hear a male voice say.

"I think he is upstairs sleeping," I hear Sally reply.

"Oh, do you want me to go get him?" The same voice asks.

Before Sally can answer, I walk through the entrance. All conversation stops and all eyes are on me. I quickly take my seat. I am seated in between a boy With messy jet black hair and sea green eyes and a boy with red hair and light green eyes. I smile nervously at them and begin to eat. Conversation still hasn't returned. I look up. Big mistake. All eyes are on me. I am probably radiating nervousness and awkwardness.

"What's your name?" The boy with the red hair asks. He was giving me a flirtatious smile. Is he gay?

"Uhh.. ch... Charlie," I spit out.

"Well, Charlie. My name is Marcus and if you ever need any company just ask," He says winking. I start choking on the spaghetti.

"Do you need mouth to mouth because I would love to do it," Marcus says. The whole table is cracking up.

"I'm sorry... Ummm... I'm not gay," I manage to say after I've stopped choking.

"Well if you ever want to be. I can show you," he says with a smirk. The whole table is practically dying from laughter. Even Sally was laughing.

"Alright, I think he's had enough," The boy with the messy black hair says.

"Oh, I've only just begun," Marcus says winking at me AGAIN.

"So, I'm Percy Jackson and I swim," Percy says with a confident smile.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I do Cross Country," Annabeth says. She is pretty. Her blond hair is in curls and she has these stormy grey eyes that seem to be calculating her next move. I know just by looking at her that she isn't your typical dumb blond. Percy sees me staring at her and quickly puts his arm around Annabeth. Percy gives me a ook that says 'If-you-touch-her-I-will-kill-you'.

The next person is also a pretty girl with caramel colored hair. I couldn't exactly pin point her eye color. It seemed to change every time she blinked. She introduced herself as Piper McLean. Her sport is cheer leading, although I wouldn't really consider cheer a sport. The boy next to her grabbed her hand and gave me a similar look to Percy's. I might have to be gay because all the pretty girls are taken. The boy next to Piper had blond hair and electric blue eyes. They looked way different compared to my icy blue eyes.

"I'm Jason Grace. I play baseball," He said in a quite serious voice. I bet you underneath is a great guy who would have loved to be friends with me. But NO! I had to fuck it up and look at his girl.

Next was an obvious couple. The girl had dark skin with golden curly hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes where brown with some gold in it. The boy was a big  
>muscular guy that made me want run away and hide. He was Asian and he had close cropped dark brown hair.<p>

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang. I do archery and play football. I'm a linebacker," He says it almost like a threat. Yeah no shit your a linebacker. You could probably lift two  
>trucks one handed.<p>

The girl then spoke up noticing the tension,"I'm Hazel Levesque. I do horseback riding and softball." I don't know why all the guys are acting as if I'm going to steal  
>their girls. I'm not like that.<p>

"I'm Leo Valdez, THE greatest, most hilarious person you will ever meet," Leo says getting up and bowing.

"As if Valdez," Jason says smiling. He chucks a garlic bread at Leo. It hits Leo right in the face.

"You will regret that Grace," Leo says laughing. I have a feeling that even though Leo is laughing he is going to get Jason back good.

"Oh I'm so scared," Jason says in a high pitched voice. The whole table laughs. I even let a small laugh out.

"Also, my sport is racing," Leo adds as he sits down.

Next was a boy with dark shaggy hair and eyes that looked like a bottomless pit. He had a small smile on his face.

"My name is Nico di Angelo," Italian? "My sport is Fencing." He says in a quick, quite voice. Fencing? That's cool.

"My name is Marcus Buckner, but you already know that," Marcus says with a suggestive look. Again the table is laughing.

"My sport is snowboarding," Marcus adds. That left one more person.

"My name is Sophie Wilder. My sport is figure skating," She says in a beautiful voice. I look over at her. She was the most gorgeous girl at this table. She had wavy  
>brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes seem brown, but with closer inspection I saw that they were midnight blue. Midnight blue is now my new favorite color.<p>

"Uhh, I guess that leaves me," I say.

"You say Uh a lot," Leo comments. I laugh nervously.

"Well, to start off my name is Charlie Lancaster. And my sport is hockey," I say sitting down. I quickly glance over at her. She has a smile on her lips, but it quickly  
>disappears when she hears the word hockey. I wonder why?<p>

The dinner continues on after that with a lot of laughter. Leo had stuck spaghetti up his nose in an attempt to be funny, but the spaghetti got stuck in his nose. Sally  
>had to go get tweezers. Everybody, including me, was laughing so hard.<p>

"It's not funny!" Leo shouts, but he too is smiling.

After the whole Leo ordeal, Sally sent us all to bed. We all climbed the stairs and departed to our rooms. I entered my room and the first thing I did was strip down to my boxers. I jump into my bed and I immediately fall asleep.


	3. Piper Finds Out

CHAPTER 2

My dad continues to beat me.

"You worthless piece of shit! You don't deserve to live!" My dad shouts at me as he continuously kicks me in the ribs. I start sobbing because of how much pain I'm in.

"Stop crying!" He shouts. His hand lifts to hit me again, but before he could I wake up. I let out a shaky breath.

I slowly get up. I need to pee. I check the clock to see what time it is. It reads 4:33. Nobody should be up by now, so I walk out my door and down the hallway to the bathroom. I open the door to find a naked girl. It was Piper. We both make eye contact. As soon as that happened, we both screamed. I quickly shut the door.

I SAW HER BOOBS! AND OTHER PARTS! OH MY GOD JASON IS GOING TO KILL ME! I'M SO DEAD!

I rush back to my room completely forgetting that I have to pee. What if she saw the scars and bruises? She must have. I'm only in my boxers. I quickly dress in dark blue skinny jeans and a red Beatles t shirt. I chew my lip ring and run my hands through my hair. I sigh and exit my room. When I exit I run into a fully clothed Piper. We both turn a bright shade of red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where in there. I'm erasing the image as we speak," I say quickly.

Piper laughs and says," It's okay. I should've locked the door in the first place."

"So you won't tell Jason?" I ask.

"It'll be our little secret," she says with a wink. I give her a thankful smile.

She quickly glances at my shoulder and then at certain spots on my body. She knows.

"So, you know?' I ask. She knows exactly what I'm talking about.

She takes my wrist and pulls me down the girl's hallway. She enters her room, dragging me in there with her. Don't get any dirty thoughts because I would NEVER touch Jason's girlfriend. She sits down at her desk and I sit on the edge of her bed.

"How did you get the bruises and scars?" She asks a look of concern.

"I... Well, my dad used to beat me," I say as I'm chewing my lip ring. Saying this makes Piper look even more concerned.

"Oh, Charlie!" She says getting up and hugging me. I wince as she hugs me a bit too tight.

"Where was your mom?" She asks. Piper is now sitting next to me.

"She left me and my dad when I was 5," I say, "I don't really remember much. The thing I do remember his him getting really angry and taking it out on me. He wouldn't beat me like he did a couple days ago. He would smack me and yell at me when I was 5. The day I turned 13 is when he really started hitting me. One time when I was 15, I'm 17 now, He pushed me down the stairs. A broken arm was the result of that. Once he got sober, he took me to the hospital. He told the doctor that I had accidentally fallen down the stairs and I sat there nodding my head. The doctor didn't look too convinced, but continued on anyways. I've been to the hospital so many times that I began to hate them."

I looked over at Piper. She didn't have a look of pity on her face, but a look of concern for my health.

"Did you ever cut?" She asks looking at my arm.

I showed her my forearm. There where faint white scars on my right arm. Piper's fingers trace over the scar sending chills through me. I don't know why I'm even opening up to her. I guess it's because she was the most approachable and she seems like she wouldn't give me pity.

"I know how you feel. My mom left me when I was 8," She says, a sad smile on her face.

"My dad is always to busy to ever talk to me or take care of me. That's why he sent me here," She adds. It's comforting to know I'm not the only one who's had it rough.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" I say changing the subject. The clock reads 5:17.

"Yeah, I think we shall," Piper says," And if you ever need to talk, my room's right here."

We both head down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of bacon immediately hits me.

"Oh yes bacon!" I say jumping like a 5 year old.

Piper laughs and wrinkles her nose," I'm a vegetarian."

I give her a look of horror," But-but meat is gooooooooood!"

Another round of laughter from Piper.

"Don't worry, Piper I made you a cheese and veggie omelet," Sally says gesturing to a plate with an omelet and hash browns on it. Piper grabs her plate and I grab mine, which has bacon, eggs, and hash browns on it.

We sit at the island in the kitchen instead of in the dinning room. As we are talking and laughing Piper starts to feel more like the sister I never had. I'm pretty sure she sees me as a brother.

Jason enters the kitchen and I immediately clam up. Piper notices and gives me a look. I can't really tell what the look means.

"Good morning," He says lazily. I don't know why I just clammed up. I guess it's because Jason is really intimidating, along with Percy and Frank.

"Jason your breakfast is right there and remember you have 4 hour practice today, so your getting a ride from Jaxson's mom, Okay?" Sally says.

Jason's response was a loud groan. He walks over to Piper and kisses her on the lips.

Leo walks in seeing this and screams,"PDA! AHHHHHH! GROOOOOSSS!"

We all start laughing. Jason grabs Piper's arm dragging her into the kitchen. She sends me a look that says sorry-he's-such-an-idiot. This look makes me smile.

"So am I going to school today?" I ask Sally.

"No, but you will be starting after this weekend," She says. Alright no school today!

The rest of the people who live here come down for breakfast. They all go to the dinning room even Sally goes in. I'm left alone in the kitchen. I don't really feel  
>like talking right now. This morning's events keep replaying in my head.<p>

Jason enters the kitchen with an empty plate. His eyebrows furrow when he sees that I am in here alone.

"Don't you want to eat with us?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm allergic to people," I say sarcastically. Jason lets out a small laugh as he is loading is plate with eggs and hash brown's.

"Are you a vegetarian too?" I ask noticing that he didn't take any bacon. He looks like a bacon guy.

"No, but I don't think Piper would kiss me if I ate meat. I do eat meat occasionally though. A consequence of that is I don't get a kiss for about a week," He says  
>grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. I let out a laugh.<p>

"I guess she takes her vegetarian stuff very seriously," I say smiling.

"Oh yeah," he says as we both laugh.

He fills a cup orange juice, takes is plate, and walks in the dinning room. After that talk, he doesn't seem so intimidating.

After about half an hour goes by everybody is ready to go to school. Sally does a headcount and frowns when she only counts 10 of us.

"Where's Percy?" Sally asks.

"Probably still sleeping like a seaweed brain," Annabeth says. A sea what?

Sally goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells,"PERCY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We here a thud and Percy yelling SHIT! from upstairs. There is frantic running upstairs. In record breaking time Percy comes charging down stairs.

"Percy you forgot your pants," Leo points out.

Percy looks down quickly and turns as red as a tomato. He is wearing Aquaman boxers. We all burst out laughing.

"Ahhh man! Not again!" Percy says charging up the stairs. He's done this before?

"Why'd you tell him. I liked seeing him in his underwear!" Marcus whines loudly. This makes us laugh harder.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Charlie in a pair of Aquaman boxers," Marcus states. This makes me stop laughing. I feel the heat on my cheeks.

When Percy comes down with his pants on they all exit, still laughing. Nobody had the heart to tell him he put his pants on the wrong way.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**So I finally got some free time and I was able to edit and post this. I hope you enjoy don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. It means the world to me when you do!**

Chapter 3

I was home alone the rest of the day. Sally would have been here, but she had errands to run. I know what your thinking. PARTY! Yeah, no. Basically the whole day I watched TV and played video games. Yeah, I know sad.

After getting bored I started exploring the house. I enter the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a giant calendar. I walk over to it and realize it's a schedule for everybody. It has the times of everybody practices and tutoring times for Percy and some of the others. There where miscellaneous things on the calendar too, such as school dances and apparently Piper takes acting classes after school every Thursday from 4:00 to 5:30. I sip on my water as I read over the next days. I have a bit of trouble reading the calendar, but manage to make out most words. I have a feeling that I will be having tutoring sessions.

Once I have read most of the schedule I go upstairs and down the girls hallway. One of the doors is cracked open. I take a peek in and see a bunch of vinyl records from old bands. I'm in heaven! I enter the room and browse through the vinyls. There's a large collection of the Beatles. I take one of the vinyls and put it in the record player. The song Here Comes The Sun begins to play. I sing along and dance every now and then. On the walls of the bedroom are posters of the Rolling Stones, Queen, Nirvana, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Who, AC DC, The Police, The Doors, and Aerosmith. Whoever lives here has amazing taste in music.

The Beatles stops playing and I put in a Nirvana vinyl. I begin to sing along to the song Smells Like Teen Spirit. I spin around to find an angry looking Hazel.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She asks. She must not like people touching her vinyls.

"I-I saw the vinyls and I couldn't help my self!" I explain.

"Can I just say that you have AMAZING taste in music," I say before she can chop my head off. Her glare softens at this. She looks at my shirt, which has The Beatles on it. I guess she's realizing I'm a fan of old music too.

"You didn't break anything did you?" She asks.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'.

"Here you can borrow this," Hazel says going over to her closet. She comes out with a dusty record player. I light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"REALLY?!" I ask jumping up and down.

Hazel laughs and says,"Yeah, until you can get your own. And you can have two vinyls of your choice."

I scream like a girl and rush over to the vinyls. I grabbed the album High Voltage by AC DC. I browsed for a bit more until I picked out the album Aerosmith by Aerosmith.

I give Hazel a big hug,"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem," She says giving me a sisterly kiss on the cheek. It kind of shocks me at first, but I'm glad everyone is warming up to me.

I grab the dusty record player and my vinyls and rush to my room. Once I get there I set the record player up and put my AC DC album in. The song Long Way to the Top plays. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep to the beautiful music of AC DC.

I wake up to Sally yelling,"DINNER TIME!"

Again there are feet pounding down the stairs. I get up and exit out of my door. Before I head down stairs I go in the bathroom to tale a wee. Once I'm done I head downstairs.

I enter the kitchen to find four boxes of pizza laying out. I grab one sausage slice and one hawaiian slice. I enter the dinning room and the one thing that sticks out is my dad sitting opposite of Piper. And worst of all the only seat left is one by him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask my dad. My blood is boiling.

"I came to take you back," He says giving a warning look to me.

"You can't take him back!" Piper says glaring at my dad.

"Piper, Charlie that is enough! Now sit down and eat your dinner Charlie," She says daring us to fight back. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.

"I'm not going back with this fucking ass whole!" I shout.

"Language Charlie!" Sally shouts.

"Now Charlie, I know your going through some things-" My dad begins.

"What like you beating him!" Piper blurts. She instantly covers her mouth and gives me an I'm-sooooooooooooooo-sorry look.

"I would never!" My dad shouts outraged.

"Show them Charlie!" Piper says. She wants me to show them my scar and bruises, but I don't think I can.

"I would never beat my son, I love him," My dad says. This sends me over the edge in anger because that is a BIG FAT LIE! I grab my slice of pizza and chuck it right at my dad. It nails him right in the face. The table is dead silent.

My dad wipes the pizza sauce off his face. He is trying to keep his cool, but I can see him losing his composure. I take off my shirt and everbody gasps at how many scars and bruises there are. Sally has her mouth covered and some tears in her eyes.

"You see this scar?" I ask pointing to a 3 inch scar on my chest.

"You threw a broken beer bottle ate me! A piece of the glass was stuck inside me, so we had to go to the hospital. You told the doctors that I fell on broken glass outside! And this bruise is from you kicking me in the ribs just because I was watching TV. And this one-" I say.

"Enough! We are leaving!" He yells interrupting me. He makes his way towards me, but Jason, Percy, and Frank stand up in his way.

"You can't have him," Frank says.

"Yeah, whether he likes it or not he's stuck here," Jason says.

"Get out of my way!" He yells

"You can't take him," Sally says getting up.

"I'll take you to court," My dad threatens getting closer to Sally. For a second I was afraid he might hit her.

"Take one more step near her and I'll knock your teeth out," Percy threatens.

"Is that a threat boy?" He asks. Percy doesn't say anything, but if looks could kill my dad would be in hell right now. In a blink of an eye my dad had punched Percy. This act of violence sends the whole house into chaos. Before Jason or Frank can punch my dad I've already tackled him to the ground. We stay on the ground wrestling and throwing punches. I land a punch on his nose and there is a sickening crack. He punches me in the jaw. I hope it doesn't break.

Before we can land any more punches on eachother, Jason and Frank pull me off. I'm breathing heavily. My anger is dying down, but Jason and Frank still keep a strong hold on me.

"I'll sue you for keeping my boy here!" My dad threatens Sally.

"You can't you signed a contract saying he could stay here until he finishes high school," Sally says. I had tricked my dad into signing a sheet that he thought was for school.

"I did not!" He shouts. I can feel blood trickling down from my lip. The anger returns.

"You were probably too drunk to remember!" I yell.

My dad's nostrils flare, but he doesn't do anything.

"Fine, I'll be on my way," He says.

"Yeah, don't let the door hit you on the way out," I say bitterly.

Without a word, my dad exits the dinning room. You could here the front door slamming as he leaves. Good ridence.

Finally, Jason and Frank let me go. Before anyone could say anything to me or try to confort me I race upstairs. I enter my room and slam my door shut. My fingers run through my hair. What will everyone think of me now?

After about ten minutes of me moping around in my room, someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I say. I thought it was Piper, but it turns out to be Sophie.

"Hey," She says taking a seat next to me.

"Hey," I say back my heart skipping a beat. I can't believe she's talking to me!

"Are you okay?" She asks genuinely.

"No," I say not wanting to lie.

"He's gone now. Never to come back," She says. I don't know what overcame me, but the next thing I know is my lips are on hers. The worst part she doesn't kiss back. I pull back. Her midnight blue eyes meet my icy blue eyes. My head is jumbled with thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I whisper getting up and rushing out the door. I make my way downstairs, out the door, and down the street. My pace goes from a jog to a sprint. I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to run. Running always makes me feel better.

After about 17 minutes of running I see a diner up ahead. Bright neon lights spell out THE DINER on a sign just outside the enterance. I walk through the entrance. I am immediately greeted by a perky blonde waitress.

"Hello! Welcome to 'The Diner'. I'm Stacy your waitress for the night," She says with a flirtatious smile. Ugh! Not in the mood to be hit on. Stacy leads me over to a booth by the window.

She hands me a menu,"I'll be back in a few to take your order."

I look through the menu. To be honest I'm not really hungry. I turn to the bevrages page and spot coffee for $2.99.

"So what can I get you?" Stacy asks.

"I'll take a coffee," I say.

"Okay, one coffee coming up. Oh! And I never caught your name," She says trying to be casual.

"It's Charlie," I say.

"I'll be back with your coffee soon Charlie," She says with a wink.

Maybe I should just run away. This isn't going how I planned. I run my hands through my hair and chew on my lip ring. Atleast school starts on Monday, which means I get to start hockey. Stacy comes back with a pipping hot cup of coffee.

I've had about five cups of coffee and I can't stop moving my hands. My leg bounces up and down as I wait for the check.

Stacy comes over and hands me the check," Call me."

She walks away leaving me with my jaw hitting the floor. Why would she like me? I'm not even remotely cute.

I open the check. The final amount is fifteen dollars. In blue pen down at the bottom is Stacy's number. It has a winky face next to it. I roll my eyes knowing that I won't ever call this girl.

I throw fifteen dollars on the table and an extra two for the tip. I head out the cafe. My mind is buzzing and I feel wide awake. Like I've been asleep for an eternity.

Outside is a teenager that looks about my age having a smoke.

"Hey, could I have a smoke?" I ask. He turns to me, his hazel eyes giving me a strange look.

"Sure," He says barely above a whisper. He pulls out a cigarette and hands it to me.

"Light?" I ask. He now pulls out a lighter. The cigarette lights up. I put it between my lips, taking a big puff. I can already feel my nerves calming.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yeah, much better. So, What's your name?" I ask trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Parker. And yours?," He states.

"Charles, but everybody calls me Charlie," I say cringing at my real name. I hate it.

"Okay Charles," He says," What is a handsome guy like you doing at a cafe at 10 o'clock on a Friday night?"

"Did you just call me Charles?" I say trying to avoid the question.

"Your avoiding the question Charles," He says in sing song voice.

I sigh," Well, my dad and I kind of got into a fight, so I decided to get some fresh air." I didn't want to tell him about Sophie or go into much detail about my dad.

"Daddy issues?" He asks jutting out his lower lip.

"You could call it that," I say taking another puff of my cigarette.

"I better get going," Parker says," I'll see you around."

"See ya," I say. Parker drops his cigarette bud and stomps on it.

I make my way back home taking my time. I take a puff of my cigarette every now and then. By the time I reach the house, I've finished my cigarette. I drop it on the ground and stomp on it.

I enter the house, only to be greeted by an angry looking Sally.

"Where were you?" She asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I say heading towards the stairs.

"And why do you smell like cigarettes?" She asks.

I just keep walking up the stairs ignoring Sally. I don't want to explain myself.

I make it into my room. I lay on my bed, thinking way too much. My thoughts are jumbled. I don't want to fall asleep because I might have another nightmare. Eventually, I do fall asleep only to be met by unpleasant dreams.


	5. Hockey Players vs Figure Skaters

Chapter 4

Saturday and Sunday pass by uneventful. I locked myself in my room, not wanting to confront anyone. The only person I talked to was Piper. Sophie had tried to talk to me, but I just ignored her.

It's finally Monday, which means school. At least the homework and hockey will take my mind off of my dad and Sophie. Once breakfast was done, we all pile into separate cars. I go in Leo's car with Marcus and Nico. While Marcus sits up front, Nico and I sit in the back. The whole ride to school Leo and Marcus are constantly talking. The only thing really eventful is when Leo swerved to the side to avoid hitting a squirrel.

"Jesus Christ Leo! You could have killed us!" I shout.

Leo gives me a wicked grin," But I didn't."

We reach Olympic High School. It's one of the best schools in the world. The only thing that isn't there best is the hockey team. I plan on changing that.

It's five minutes into my first class, math, and I'm already called up to the office. What did I do now?

After getting lost twice and having to ask for directions, I finally made it to the principals office.

I knock on the door three times," Come in!"

I enter the room and take a seat in one of the chairs. Next to me is a man wearing a whistle around his neck and a sports jacket that says hockey. I'm guessing he is the coach. In front of me is the principal. He is a big guy with a bushy grey mustache. He looks like he could be a character in a cartoon.

"Hello Mr. Lancaster I'm Principal Zeus. The reason I called you up is to discuss your role on the hockey team," Principal Zeus says," This man will be your  
>coach for hockey so I suggest you be nice to him."<p>

"I'm Coach Hedge. I've heard great things and bad things about you," The coach says. Uh Oh. What does that mean?

"Your old coach said you were an excellent hockey player. One of the best actually," Principal Zeus says.

"But, we also heard you dabbled in a bit of drinking. We will not tolerate that at Olympic High School. There will be regular drug tests and alcohol tests admitted to you." I can feel my heart drop. They know about my past. They probably know everything!

"That-that was the past. I can assure you that I want be getting into that," I say gathering up what little courage I have. I can't show them that I'm bothered about the tests.

"Alright then, now that that's settled. I want to make you Captain of the hockey team," Coach Hedge says.

"You're joking right?" I'm perplexed to why they would want me as the captain.

"Does it look like I'm joking cupcake!" Coach Hedge says," You start tomorrow. Practice is right after school."

"I'll be there," I say smiling. I'm going to be captain! All thoughts of running away from this place dissolve and are replaced with excitement.

-TIME LAPSE-

I'm sitting in my last class of the day, AP Physics. I would of chosen regular physics, but apparently they don't have regular classes! Leo is sitting behind me  
>constantly passing me notes making it hard to pay attention. All of the notes contain some sort of drawing or physics joke. Sometimes I laugh out loud and then pretend to cough. One of the notes said 'Take AP Physics they said. It will be fun they said. This class is boring as shit!' I can't help but laugh at this.<p>

"Is there something funny about Newton's Laws of physics?" Mr. Washington, the teacher, asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Uggh no sir," I say. He narrows his eyes at me, but continues to teach. That was a close one. I can't afford to get in trouble especially on the first day of school.

The bell rings and everyone stands up at once. Leo grabs my arm an leads me out to where the parking lot is.

"Nico and Marcus have weights today so it's just you and me," Leo says getting in the car. I open the door to the passengers side and get in. Leo's car is filled with trash and it probably hasn't been cleaned in a while.

"You want something?" Leo asks as we pull through a McDonald's drive through.

"Uh I'm good," I say not really feeling hungry.

"Suit yourself," Leo shrugs.

-TIME LAPSE-

We arrive at the house and I immediately go upstairs to my room. I pull out my books. I start with my math homework. Hopefully I can finish this before dinner.

It's an hour latter and I'm stuck on the third problem. The numbers float of the page and the sixes look like nines. I throw my worksheet on the ground out of  
>frustration. Math is so stupid! I glare at the worksheet for another 10 minutes. I'm never going to pass. I pick up the sheet suddenly getting an idea. I'm in house full of 10 other teenagers there's bound to be one really smart one. I could go to Piper, but I don't think she is a math person. Then it hits me. Annabeth! Of course! She's probably the smartest person here.<p>

I get up and exit my door. I walk down the girls hallway. I pause outside of her door. Wait, what if she doesn't want to help me? What if she laughs and calls me stupid? Would she do that to me? I'm about to walk away when the door opens to reveal a smiling Percy.

"Hey Charlie," He says walking past me. Inside is Annabeth at her desk.

"Umm Annaabeth could you help me out?" I ask nervously. This is stupid she probably doesn't want to help me.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?" I look of concern falls over her face. She probably thinks I want to talk about my dad or something like that.

"Could you help me out with this math worksheet? The numbers keep floating off the page," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh of course. I'm also dyslexic," She says as I walk over to her desk. I pull up a chair and sit down.

After about 30 minutes of Annabeth showing me how to do the problems and helping me solve them I finally finish.

"Thanks Annabeth that helped a lot," I say grateful that she didn't turn me down.

"Anytime. If you need help I'll always be here. Doesn't matter what subject it is. School or not, I'm here," She says. I nod closing the door.

Now to start on my Language Arts homework.

-TIME LAPSE-

School is now over and it's time for hockey practice. I've never been this excited yet nervous in my whole life. I wonder what the team will think of me?

I enter the locker and every eye turns to me. There was about 22 guys in here. Some Naked, some half dressed, and some ready to go out on the ice.

"Hey Charles!" I voice says from the sea of boys. My eyes land on Parker. He plays hockey? He walks up to me and slaps me on the back.

"Alright everybody! This is Charles the new captain of the team!" Parker says to everyone.

"You can call me Charlie-" I say.

"Or you can call him Charles," Parker smirks.

"Alright everyone on the rink in five," I say. It's kind of weird ordering around a bunch of boys. Despite how good I was at my old school I was never captain.

I quickly change into my hockey gear. I stuff my clothes into my locker. I enter the rink only to find Parker and the team fighting with a group of girls with ice  
>skates on. I skate my way over and come to stop spraying some of the the girls and my team with ice.<p>

"What's going on?" I ask Parker.

"You idiots aren't supposed to be here today. We booked the rink first," Sophie says. Wait what is Sophie doing here? I suddenly felt awkward and nervous remembering the last time we were together.

"What- What are you doing here?" I ask not sure what else to say.

Her face softens as her attention turns to me, "I'm captain."

"So am I," I state," Coach Hedge says we have practice today. He should be here any moment."

"Well this is the fifth time in the past two weeks you guys have taken over the ice rink," A girl with fiery red hair says coming forward.

"Alright cupcakes, it's time to practice!" Coach hedge yells entering the ice rink.

"Coach tell these girls to get off the rink!" Parker complains loudly.

"Both teams will be sharing the rink. Didn't I tell you that?" Coach asks. My whole team glares at the girls except for me. The figure skaters glare right back. What did I get myself into?

"Figure skaters on that side and hockey players on that side," I skate over to the right side of the rink. We begin practice with a couple of shooting drills.  
>Everything was going fine until Parker decided to be an ass and shoot the hockey puck right at the figure skaters. It nailed Sophie in the leg and she fell right on her butt. The whole team laughs except for me. No wonder they're not good! They spend more time pissing off the girl's than practicing.<p>

"Parker! You're benched for ten minutes," I say surprising myself. Parker complains loudly, but goes and sits on the bench anyway.

"If anyone else wants to try to something funny they'll be benched or kicked off this team!" I say angry at the players standing before me.

"Morrison take Parker's spot," I yell towards the bench. A boy with dirty blonde hair comes skating on to the rink looking very excited. It's obvious that they rarely play him. I skate over to the Sophie who has now gotten up.

"I-I'm sorry about Parker. Promise it won't happen again," I say starting to skate away.

"Wait Charlie!" Sophie says.

I turn around to face her despite my insides screaming "Just run!","Yeah Soph?"

"About a couple days ago-" She begins.

"Uh-oh yeah- that didn't mean anything," I say quickly. There is a look of disappointment on her face, but when I blinked it was gone.

Practice continues on until six o'clock. Even after getting along relatively well with the figure skaters, members of both teams still shot glares at each other.


	6. Italian Mafia and A New State Record

Chapter 5

I rush down the hallway to my English class. I can't be late again! I walk with my head down and at an alarming rate of speed. Suddenly I crash into what feels like a brick wall. What the hell was that?

I get up and I'm face to face with the meanest and nastiest looking Senior I have ever seen. He had his brown hair cropped all the way down to his skull and a permanent scowl on his face. I gulp and try to go around him. He grabs my collar and places me right in front of him.

"Watch were you walk Freshman," He yells at my face in a thick Italian accent. It sounds like Nico's accent a bit but this one is a lot scarier. The students passing by stop to watch what is sure to be the knock out of the century.

"I-I," I manage to stutter out intelligently. God, what is wrong with me?

"I-I what Freshman?" He asks mocking me. The scowl doesn't leave his face, but somehow manages to get deeper.

"I'm a Junior," I squeak out.

"Does it look like I give a damn what grade level you're in? To me your Freshman," He says pushing me up the wall.

"Hey! Bruno!" Nico yells running down the hallway.

"Yeah Nico?" He asks his scowl turning into a grin. I didn't know he could grin.

"Put him down," Nico says. Bruno sets me down gently. I didn't realize he had even lifted me off the ground.

"Is he a friend of yours Nico. Cause if not..." Bruno begins his scowl returning has he looks back at me.

"Yeah a really good friend of mine," Nico says. I nod rapidly not wanting to get pummeled. I can't believe Nico of all people had saved my ass. Bruno starts fixing my shirt and picks up my backpack which must of fallen to the ground in my moment of terror.

"A friend of Nico is a friend of mine," Bruno says smiling at me like I'm family.

"From now on if anyone gives you trouble just talk to Bruno," Nico says ", Alright get back to class everyone." And as if nothing ever happened the hallways return to it's usual busy state. It's like Nico had respect and power over this school. Like some sort of mob boss.

Nico takes a blue slip of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask taking the blue sheet of paper.

"Pass for your English class. You know... if your late," Nico says.

"So you kind of run a black market?" I ask noticing that his army jacket is filled with passes for other classes.

"Something of the sort. So if you ever need anything ask me or Bruno. It's free of charge," Nico says with a shadow of a grin on his face.

"Your kind of running your own Italian mafia aren't you?" I ask smiling at the thought of this. Nico of all people!

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," He says with a smirk. He turns around and leaves me wondering if he's kidding or not.

-TIME LAPSE-

I enter the pool room and the smell of chlorine and sweat hits my nostrils making my nose wrinkle.

"Don't worry you get used to the smell," Percy says nonchalantly.

He was dressed in his swim outfit ready to practice before the big swim meet. At 6:00 tonight I'll see Percy tear through the water for a victory. Everyone in the house was buzzing about it. Jason was telling me how great Percy was. He said that it wasn't just swimming when Percy raced it was art. I have to admit that I'm a bit excited to see Percy race. Even at school Percy's name could be heard throughout the halls. Sports was a big thing at Olympic High School. Speaking of sports, my first hockey game is this Friday. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Probably more nervous than excited.

"You going to get in the water?" He asks already in the pool. Right now he is getting his pregame practice in at home. Then he will leave for the meet.

"Uhh no I'm good," I say too shy to take off my shirt.

"Oh come on I'm not going to judge," He says. I can see the sincerity in his face and eyes. I tentatively take off my shirt. Percy stares at the scars and bruises that aren't quite gone, but then quickly looks away. Percy starts swimming laps around the pool, but slowly.

"So why do you like swimming so much?" I ask as I dip my foot into the water. It's warm to the touch. A shiver rolls down my spine. I've never been a fan of swimming. One time when I was seven my dad pushed me into the swimming pool in the backyard. I had almost drowned until he pulled me out by the scruff of my neck. I've tried to avoid pools ever since.

"I don't know why I like swimming. I just do," Percy says," My dad really likes swimming. I guess I get it from him."

"How come I never see your dad," I ask immediately regretting it when Percy's ears turn bright pink and he looks down at the water.

"He's always away on business," He says almost a whisper," That's part of the reason I swim. I think that maybe if I do well enough he'll come to see me compete. Maybe he'll finally pay attention to me."

My heart sinks. It seems like everyone in this house has some shit to deal with. I always see Percy smiling and cracking jokes, so when I see him like this it makes me feel like crap.

"Maybe he will come. You never know," I say even though I don't believe myself. I wish someone else where here to comfort Percy because I'm not doing so great at it.

-TIME LAPSE-

The crowd was roaring as our swim team enters. There are huge banners that spell out 'THE TRIDENTS'. Each sports team calls themselves something, for example the swim team is called The Tridents and the baseball team is called The Lightning Bolts.

Annabeth and Piper hold up a big banner that says 'PERCY IS #1'. Piper even convinced me somehow to paint my face purple and gold.

"So what is Percy competing in?" I shout over the loud noise.

"100, 200, and 400," Jason shouts back," but he really is made for the sprints."

Percy and some of the other swimmers take there place. The room goes dead silent and I swear you could here a pin drop. The gun fires and of they go. Percy slices through the water as if nothing was there. Jason was right it truly is art. Despite the race unfolding in front of our eyes everyone in the crowd remains silent. Percy pulls ahead of the others, but there is one boy that is right on his tail. Percy and this other boy touch the wall and the buzzer goes off. The times of each swimmer is displayed.

1ST PLACE - PERCY JACKSON 46.9 seconds

2ND PLACE - JAKE KNIGHTLY 46.8 seconds

3RD PLACE - PETE CARTER 47.9 seconds

-TIME LAPSE-

Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Sophie, Leo, and I had decided to go out and celebrate Percy's victory. We are now just arriving at the house.

"WHOOOOO!" Jason shouts into the night sky," I can't believe you broke the state record!"

"And you beat that jackass Jake Knightly," Leo adds with a smirk. Leo told me all about the rivalry between Jake and Percy. They used to be best friends until Jake sabotaged one of Percy's swim meet just so he could win. Jake even tried to move in on Annabeth.

I look around and see Piper and Annabeth walking and laughing. Percy and Jason are deep in conversation. Leo and Sophie walked side by side having a quiet conversation. It's at a time like this that I feel apart of something, but at the same time I feel alone like I'm not needed or wanted.

"You okay Charlie?" Piper asks. Her face looked worried and so did Annabeth's

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I kick a rock.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth questions. Her grey eyes study my blue ones.

"I'm fine," I say lying to Annabeth. They are both really good at reading people, but I hope they can't read me.


End file.
